


The one night stand

by th1sgurl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th1sgurl/pseuds/th1sgurl
Summary: Sugawara Koushi loves his boyfriend more than anything. Yet, here he is, lying in a bed next to a naked owl man.He made a mistake but he convinced himself that it was only a one night stand. He left the man's apartment believing he would never see him again.But what happends after he'll meet Bokuto again?Was it only a one night stand or is he going make another mistake?





	1. Prologue

   Sugawara Koushi loves his boyfriend more than anything.

   Yet, here he is, lying in a bed next to a naked owl man, with hickeys and marks on his neck, chest and thighs, taking deep breaths after an insane orgasm... a second one.

   Sugawara Koushi loves his boyfriend more than anything, but his drunk self couldn't resist the second thing he loved the most - a strong muscular man. And with this type of man connected kisses, touches, moans, burning desire and a huge... huge pleasure.

   Sugawara Koushi loves his boyfriend more than anything, yet here he is. Maybe it was the amount of alcohol he drank, maybe a fate, but he knew he liked it. And he knew he wanted more.

   "Round three, sweety?" the owl man asked with sexy voice.

   "Yes please..." Suga whispered with lust in his voice and he passionately kissed the man.

   They were drunk. Hella. But becoming one with each other felt really amazing, so they decided to ignore the other factors... for now.

   Who knows what will happen when they wake up. When Suga will sober and the cruel reality will hit him straight to the face. Who knows what will happen next.

**_***_ **


	2. Chapter 2

    Suga had a terrible headache.

   That was the first thing that he realized that morning. The second one was the fact that a hangover is not a good start at all and something went wrong for sure. But Suga didn't exactly knew what went wrong yet.

   Suga's right hand grabbed onto his gray hair and he loudly sighed. His head was in pain, his legs was in pain... his entire body was in great pain.

   _What have you done? You know you're a lightweight._

   Suga's head was spinning and spinning and he just couldn't remember what happened. Or how much he drank. How he got into this bed and who brought him home. If he was at home at all... And why does his body hurts this much, of course. 

   That was the biggest mystery. Did he fell? Was he in a fight? Did somebody hurt him? And if, who, why and how? What was he doing? Suga really couldn't remember...

   Suddenly a muscular manly hand grabbed him around his waist and he could feel a warm breath at his neck. He smiled a bit.

   Daichi. He's probably took him home and also took care of him. He really is the best boyfriend Suga could ever have. He kissed the boy with his eyes still closed and with a smirk on his face.

   The "hmmgf" that the boy in front of him made wasn't the "ghmm" that was Daichi always doing in mornings.

   Suga quickly opened his eyes and the shock in them was completely understandable. In this bed - that wasn't his nor his boyfriend's- next to him, there was the owl man with a pointed eyebrows from yesterday's party lying. Suga exactly knew who that boy was. His name was engraved to Suga's head, but he had no idea why.

   "Good morning..." Bokuto whispered and yawned.

   "Jesus, my head is killing me. I'm gonna get myself a glass of water. And swallow some painkillers, Jesus Christ... But the night was worth it. How about you? Wanna tea or something?"

   Suga couldn't force himself to look into the man's eyes. He couldn't because he realized that he was naked. Worse, that they both were.

   "Hey, ya hear me?"

   "Wer's mj clthes..." Suga said with his face buried in a pillow.

   "What? I have no clue what'cha said," Bokuto yelled even tho he didn't had to.

   "I'm asking you about my things."

   "Oh, ya mean clothes! Yours! Amm... I think somewhere in this room. You need to look for them. Or I can give you mine. Anyways, your answer?"

   "Yea..."

   "What?"

   "I want it all. Water, tea, painkillers...," Suga said and then added 'and take back time'. But Bokuto overheard that, so he just went to the kitchen.

   _There has to be some other explanation for this._ Suga thought to himself.

   He got up and as he slowly walked into the kitchen he started looking for his things.  
   Shorts in Bokuto's room. T-shirt on a door handle, jeans on the floor in man's living room.  
   Now he knew for sure what happened. But he still refused to accept it.

   "Hey, where are you?" Bokuto yelled from the kitchen.

   "Co...coming," Suga said quietly. He entered the room and saw Bokuto, who was wearing only his shorts. Suga looked at the man in front of him. His back was... His back was marked by scratches and with a traces of nails.

   "Hey sweety, you want some honey to your tea?" Bokuto said.

   _Sweety._

   "Hey, ya hear me?" Bokuto asked again.

   _Sweety._

   "Yeah..." Suga mumbled.

   _Sweety._

   Suga didn't knew why, but this word gave him creeps. He watched half-naked boy as he was placing a cup of tea on a kitchen table.

   "Here. Enjoy your tea," Bokuto smiled.

   But Suga didn't respond. He was thinking about yesterday party. And about yesterday night. And about what happened.

   _Sweety._

   _"Round three sweety?"_  
   _"Yes please..."_

   _Bokuto's hands on his waist._  
   _Suga's hands in Bokuto's hair._  
   _Their tongues dancing together in Suga's mouth._  
   _Bokuto's strong hands and his dominance._  
   _Suga under his body and his loud moans._  
   _Pleasure._

   _"Round three sweety?"_  
   _"Yes please..."_

   Suga buried his hands in his palms and he started crying.

   "H...Hey. D-Don't cry. Hey. Suga..." Bokuto said and he placed his hand on Suga's back.

   But Suga couldn't stand the idea that this hand placed on his back was doing  _those_ things to him yesterday. He couldn't stand this apartment and he couldn't stand himself.

   Suga stood up and just left, leaving confused Bokuto behind. Suga was disgusted and frustrated. He took his phone and noticed that he has some missed calls and messages. He sighed and called Daichi.

   "Hey, could you please pick me up?"

   "Koushi! Thank God you're fine! Of course! Where are you?"

   Suga told him the address and waited for Daichi. He was trying so hard to stop himself from crying. But the flashbacks from yesterday night was ripping his heart.

   "Hey! Come in, but please don't slam the door too hard. I have a terrible headache."

   Suga couldn't answer him. He couldn't even look at him.

   "So, how did you end up here?" Daichi laughed a bit, "I entered a taxi with Kuroo, Asahi and Noya yesterday. It turned out, that I was holding Asahi's hand the whole time. Noya was a bit pissed but Asahi was laughing at me. Oh, my point is, that I ended up in taxi without you."

   Suga was quiet. Daichi didn't deserve this. He cheated on him. How can Daichi forgive him? Will he ever forgive him? How could he...? Suga once again felt the tears in his eyes.

   He loves Daichi. He loves him so much. He loves his body and his soul. He loves his morning husky voice. He loves his hugs. His smile and laughter. He loves everything about his beautiful boyfriend and amazing lover. And yet he did this to him...

   "Hey... you alright?" Daichi asked and brought Suga back to reality.

   Suga managed to smile and nod.

   "Yeah. Well, same thing happened to me... More less. I ended up in a  taxi with some guys from the party and I spent the night in their apartment."

   "You sure you're fine?" Daichi asked again and placed his palm at Suga's hand.

   "Uhm, don't worry about it. I just need a cold shower and some sleep. It was a rough night.


	3. Chapter 3

   They entered their apartment and Suga immediately ran to the shower. He quickly stripped his clothes and stepped under a cold water stream.

   He wanted to forget. He wanted this situation to never happen. He wanted to take it all back. He wanted to move on and have his happy life back. But this made things so complicated!

   He can't lie to Daichi but he can't tell him the truth. He was desperate. He knew he messed up. He knew it. But he still couldn't force himself to tell Daichi the truth.

 _Bye bye Daichi._  
_Bye bye happy life._  
_Bye bye bright future!_

   He looked down as he wiped the tears from his face. And then he noticed something.

   Suga's body was covered in bruises, hickeys and there were even nail tracks. He realized that yesterday night signed at him in the most visible way possible.

   He could hide his feelings and rotten act, but he couldn't hide this.

   He was standing and crying there for an hour. Then Suga walked to the bedroom and he put on his longest pajama. He need to figure something out before Daichi notice something.

   "Uhm, Suga... What are you wearing?" Daichi said as Suga entered the kitchen.

   "I'm cold," Suga said as he lowered his sleeves.

   "Am, fine. As you say. Oh! I made some food, you hungry?"

   "It smells nice..."

   "Yeah, I made muffins. My mother used to make me those, so I made some for you. There's strawberry, chocolate, vanilla... Just pick your favorite!" Daichi smiled widely and Suga had to laugh.

   "Daichi... what?"

   "What are you laughing about?" Daichi said confused but with a smile.

   "You're having a hangover and you're baking muffins? Come on!"

   "Well... I had to do something. And I know you love them. Aaand, it's a good opportunity to say 'I'm sorry'," Daichi smiled and placed muffins on the table.

   "Sorry for what...?" Suga whispered, hoping that he wasn't the only one who made such a mistake.

   "Sorry for leaving you behind. I should notice that you're not with me. I shouldn't left your side. I'm sorry."

   Daichi grabbed Suga's hands and pulled him closer. As he was hugging him, he whispered: "I love you Koushi."

   Suga hugged him back and buried his face into the man's shoulder.

_Now Koushi. Tell him now! He deserve to know. Come on! Koushi! You have to!_

   "D-Daichi... I- I.."

   "Yes?" Daichi slightly smiled at Suga.

   "... I love you too."

   Daichi let go and he stepped out to the living room.

   "Come on. We're going to watch that film you were talking about."

   "Daichi..."  _say it,_  "I don't deserve you."

_Not at all._

   Daichi laughed and nodded his head: "Don't be stupid. I want you. You're perfect for me. You're all I need. You know, all I ever wanted was a safe spot. And Koushi, you are my safe spot. ...Gosh, I shouldn't be drinking so much. I'm sentimental for days."

   They both laughed. But in fact was Suga trying to swallow his tears.

_He loves you so much and you can't even tell him what you did. You're shameful._

   They entered the living room and sat in front of the TV. Daichi pressed the play button and sat next to Suga under the blanket. He pulled Suga closer to him and  gave him a small kiss on a forehead. Suga smiled and laid his head on Daichi's shoulder.

   They were watching the film for twenty minutes, when Daichi placed his hand on Suga's left cheek and he turned Suga's head to himself.

   Daichi bent his head and gently placed his lips on Suga's. His right hand ended up in Suga's hair and the left one Daichi placed at Suga's back. As soon as he ended the first kiss he started the second one. And with the third one his tongue asked for an entrance to Suga's mouth.

   But Suga didn't let him. He pulled away and looked at Daichi with quiet apology in his eyes.

   "Daichi..."

   "What's wrong?"

   "I really want to see this film and I have muffins in my lap."

   "Well, easy job," Daichi smirked and paused the film. Then he picked up the muffins and placed them on a table.

   Suga laughed a bit and Daichi kissed him again. He asked for an entrance for the second time, and now he got it. Their tongues started dancing together and a quiet moan escaped from Suga's mouth. Daichi smiled and kissed Suga even longer and even more passionately.

   Daichi grabbed the hem of Suga's T-shirt and he was slowly pulling his T-shirt up.

   Suga placed his hands on Daichi's and he pulled him away from himself.

   "Da-Daichi, I do-..."

   _He can't find out. I can't tell him. Not now. I just can't hurt him..._

   "What is it Suga?" Daichi asked confused. Suga has never done this before.

   "I don't want to. I don't feel like... doing this today. My head hurts. And I need to rest after the yesterday night. I'm sorry."

   "Oh, okay. You don't have to be sorry. It's just fine," Daichi gave him an encouraging smile and and a small peck on a nose.

   "Thank you. I love you."

   Suga smiled, yes he really loves him. And the thing with Bokuto... was only an one night stand. Nothing more, nothing less.

   And you know what they say, out of sight, out of mind. Suga was sure, that he'll be happy with Daichi again. He just have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

   Week has passed pretty calmly. Suga forgot about the owl man and the dark secret wasn't haunting him on his every step anymore.

   He just got over it, hoping he won't be forced to think about it anymore. His bruises and hickeys disappeared and he became the old good Suga with a smile on his face.

   Everything went back to normal. And Suga was happy.

   Till the next Friday.

   It was an ordinary morning. Daichi woke up first and placed his hands on Suga's waist. Suga turned around and moved closer to Daichi. In another second, he could felt the man's lips touching Suga's hair, forehead, then cheek and nose. After the last kiss Suga lifted his chin and received a small kiss. He passionately kissed Daichi back and smiled.

   In situations like this was his morning kiss the most important.  
   Slow kiss means, that they can make out for a couple of minutes. Maybe hours.  
   If he won't kiss him, they just stay in bed for a while, hugging each other.  
   And a passionate kiss means only one thing.

   Suga's hickeys disappeared, his bruises are gone and Suga wanted to pay Daichi back his patience.

   "Oh, really?" Daichi smirked when Suga pulled away.

   "Hell yeah. You've been waiting for too long. And I think I have a debt to pay here," Suga said seductively and his right hand slid down Daichi's naked chest. Daichi smiled widely and kissed Suga.

   "Oh, really?" he said again.

   Suga didn't respond. He stripped his T-shirt instead and he indicated to Daichi to sit down. Then he put his lips on Daichi's, slightly biting his bottom lip. Suga's tongue quietly asked for permission to enter Daichi's mouth and he instantly got it. His tongue slipped to Daichi's mouth and both of them was fighting for dominance. After Daichi won the first round, Suga pulled away and he sat on his lap. Daichi immediately placed his lips onto Suga's neck and he covered it's entire length with pecks and hickeys.

   Suga loved the feeling of Daichi's lips on his neck. He loved Daichi's hands wandering along his naked back. He loved the feeling of Daichi's fingertips go over his naked body up and down. He loved this so much and Daichi knew. And because Daichi was a good boyfriend, he gave Suga as much as Suga wanted. Daichi's lips were running along Suga's neck, his hands gently placed at his boyfriend's back. Suga closed his eyes.

   Pleasure. The pleasure running down his spine...

   A small moan escaped from Suga's mouth. Daichi gave Suga one more kiss, and then Suga pulled away.

   "M-My turn to make you feel good," Suga said and got down closer to Daichi's legs to make things easier for himself.

   Suga placed his hand on Daichi's shorts and kissed the fabric. He attached his lips to Daichi's shorts and licked the elevated part. Daichi moaned which made Suga smile.

   Suga quickly stripped his boyfriend's shorts and without hesitating he took Daichi's member to his hands. He was slowly moving his hand across Daichi's length. Suga started to move his hand faster and from Daichi's mouth came out two moans. Suga smiled at Daichi and he twice licked down each side of his hardened member. Then he engulfed Daichi's length. The moan that came out from Daichi's mouth was the loudest one today. And Suga had just started.

   He lifted his head and repeated the engulfing. He firstly licked the tip, then the whole length. Suga lifted his head up and then down taking in as much as he could. And then he repeated it.

   Repeated the engulfing part bobbing his head up and down, lick the tip, lick whole length from every side. At first slowly, but as time was passing, he increased the pace. He took only as much as he could without gagging.

   "S-Suga... Jesus..." Daichi gasped and shut his eyes. He put his left hand in Suga's hair and bit his right hand bent in fist. Suga continued with doing what he started. Pleasure was driving down his whole body. They both felt great, but it wasn't enough at all.

   Daichi pushed Suga off and passionately kissed him. He picked him up and he laid him on a bed. He wanted to cover Suga's whole naked, burning, pale body with kisses and hickeys. He wanted to mark this boy's skin; here, now, forever. He wanted to show everybody that Sugawara Koushi, his beloved boyfriend and amazing lover belong only to him. And he won't let anybody to have him. And since Daichi was the type of person that will do what he wants, soon he was placing one kiss after another over Suga's neck, chest, belly, thighs.

   Suga moaned and Daichi found that sound beautiful. He wanted to hear it again. He gently bit his inner thigh and placed some more kisses on his belly and chest. He looked to Suga's eyes and made a circle around Suga's right nipple with his own finger. Then he placed his lips on Suga's left nipple and he start sucking it.

   Suga was trying to not to moan very much, but he couldn't control himself. He wanted to be the one who make Daichi feel good, but he couldn't do anything. He felt so good.

   "Da-Daichi," he moaned loudly and bent his back a bit.

   Daichi slide with his right hand down and start jerking Suga off. Slowly and gently at first, but then a bit harder and a bit faster.

   Suga felt so crazily great. He felt so amazing, he thought he's gonna get insane.

   This feeling. This pleasure. This...

   "Aaah~" Suga moaned and came to Daichi's hand.

   "Oi oi, already?" Daichi smirked.

   Suga took few deep breaths and rolled over Daichi. He looked at naked, great-build man under him and said with maximal confidence: "No, not yet. I said I owe you. I said I'll make you feel good. And I always keep my word."

   Daichi smiled and kissed Suga. He sat at Daichi's lap and he jerked off a bit, touching his nipples to make himself hard again. Then he took Daichi's right hand and put Daichi's two fingers to his mouth. Suga licked them and made sure he'd made that cute face Daichi liked.

   Daichi shut his eyed and put his hand deeply to Suga's mouth. Then he put his fingers into Suga's entrance and started to move slowly. He slowly added the second one and third one. After a while Suga knew it's enough.

   "Thanks for your help," he said with smile and took Daichi's member to his hand. He found the spot and he put it in.

   It took a while, till he got used to it, but soon he started to bob up and down in slow pace. Daichi wanted Suga to move faster and deeper, but he had to be patient, so he won't hurt himself.

   Suga bit his lip and started to move just a bit faster. He knew that his current pace isn't fast nor deep enough. And he wanted to make Daichi feel good, he wanted to make him blush, make him moan. And Daichi saw all of this thoughts on his lover's face.

   "Hey, babe. Don't rush it. We have time and you're doing great. Don't rush it. It's fine," Daichi placed his hands on Suga's waist and smiled at him.

   Suga blushed and nodded. He did as Daichi said - he took his time and he was moving slowly and carefully till he got used to it. After some time he started to move faster and faster. And deeper. Daichi was moaning like crazy. He felt so good. And Suga felt even better. Because he was the one that made Daichi feel so good.

   It didn't take long and the huge pleasure possessed their bodies. They came together and Suga felt on the bed next to Daichi. They were holding their hands and taking deep breaths.

   "Jesus that was amazing..." Daichi said, "I'm not even mad anymore that you made me wait for so long..."

   "Hah..." Suga smirked and kissed Daichi on cheek.

 


	5. Chapter 5

   They stayed in the bed for another ten minutes, but then Daichi stood up.

   "Okay, it's too late. I'm going to make us a breakfast and I need to go to work. Not everybody works only three times a week. In gym. Jeez, I'm jealous!"

   "Well, if I wouldn't work in that gym, we would never met. And you have free tickets. Soo, you better not complain, babe," Suga winked and send him an air kiss.

   Daichi laughed and walked out of the room. In another minute Suga heard music and Daichi's singing.

   He smiled, Suga was so happy. This morning was perfect, Daichi's voice was sweet and he didn't have to go to work. This day was great and nothing could ruin his mood.

   Or so he thought.

   Suga's phone buzzed. He lazily reached for it and read the message.

_________

_Hey. This is Bokuto Koutaro. The guy from THAT night._  
_I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. That was... the first time that something like this happened to me. You got me so scared when you started to cry! And when you ran away I thought... I have no idea what I thought. I'm just so sorry Sugawara._  
_I want to fix it. I want to meet and I want us to talk about it._  
_Please, I know I messed up and you probably don't wanna see me (Like, never ever again, I got it) but PLEASE give me a second chance._  
_I swear I'm not like this. Really. And I want to apologize in person. I just... I feel terrible about what happened. I need to talk to you. I can't continue like this. It's tearing me apart. Please Suga. I'm begging you. Text me back._  
_Bokuto_

_________

   Suga dropped his phone and he covered his mouth with his right hand. He was just shocked. What... and how and why did this man appeared in his life again?  
   He got up, he picked up his phone and read Bokuto's message three more times.

   "This can't be..." Suga whispered looking at the message.

   "I'm done! You coming?" Daichi yelled from the kitchen.

   But Suga didn't heard him. He was too terrified. Suddenly he started to feel a bit dizzy. His mind was a big mess and he couldn't think straight. He was speechless. The only think he could do was to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths.

   Daichi entered the room and looked at Suga with a blank face expression.

   "Su-Suga?! You alright?! Hey!!" Daichi panicked.

   "Yeah... sorry. I just, just... remembered I had to do something and I forgot about it. It just made me confused. I don't know how I could forgot about it... But I'm fine! Let's eat!" Suga smiled and got dressed.

   Daichi didn't seem to be convinced, but he didn't say anything. Soon Daichi forgot about Suga's morning strange acting.

   But Suga did not forget about the text. That message was still shining in his head and it was refusing to leave. And Suga didn't like that at all.

   He tried to forget about that text, even tho it seemed impossible for this boy. Daichi had asked him multiple times, if he's okay and what's wrong. But Suga just smiled and waved aside, telling Daichi, that he's got just too much work these days.

   Daichi hugged him and told him, that Suga should really take a few deep breaths and stop thinking about those things that are dragging him down. And then, after realizing if it is or is not important, he should just let go of those things and focus on things that are really important and the things that are making him happy.

   Sugawara tried. But few days later, the second text came.

________

_Hey it's me, Bokuto, again. Lemme just try it one more time. Please, I'm just asking for a second chance. So what about meeting me tomorrow at the Style coffee, let's say... About 15:25? Or later. You may not respond to my text, but I still believe you'll show up there. I'll be waiting for you._

________

   Now, taking Daichi's advice, Suga read the second text and deleted it. And he didn't deleted only the text. He deleted that man from his life too. He decided to not to go to that cafe, he decided he won't care about Bokuto and stuff connected to him anymore. He let it all go and he decided to focus on Daichi, work and things that are making him happy.

   Because he wanted to keep his happy, peaceful life with his boyfriend and he didn't wanted to see Bokuto ever again.


	6. Chapter 6

   "Have a nice day at work," Daichi said and kissed Suga's red cheek.

   "You too. See ya later, I'll make a dinner for us, fine?"

   Daichi nodded and left their apartment.

   Suga packed his things for work and he took even his gym clothes and towel in case he'll do some exercise after the work.

   He set everything up and welcomed the first customers. He turned the TV's on, made coffee and talked to one old friend that came by a chance to this gym. Then he was browsing down Instagram, thinking about Daichi and what he'll do for a dinner today with a huge smile. This day seemed just fine.

   "So we met eventually. Yo.."

   Suga knew this voice. He would recognize it anywhere and anytime. That voice has engraved in his head for the whole eternity along with the man's name.

   Suga's smile disappeared and he froze. His heart missed a beat. Slowly he lifted his head up and with a shock in his head he looked at a tall man with a spiky hair who was standing in front of him.

   "You didn't respond on any message I sent to you. You didn't even came to that coffee... Like, I gotcha, fine? But come on! Everybody deserves a second chance, even I! And even in this situation. Well, at least I hope so.." the owl man said.

   "One ticket or a season ticket?" Suga looked at computer. He was hoping that this is just some mirage or something.

   "Ah, come on Suga."

  "There are people waiting. Please, hurry up."

   "Then only for this time, please," Bokuto sighed.

   "Okay. Here you go, this is your key for your locker. The locker room is on the second floor," Suga managed to smiled at him as he was smiling at any other customer.

    _Should I leave this job?_  
    _Should I tell him something?_  
    _Should I ignore him?_  
    _Should I... what should I do?_

   Suga was pretty anxious. Every piece of hope he had was now broken, cracked, just gone.

   Okay, he was scared. Daichi don't know about Bokuto and Bokuto don't know about Daichi. And that's how it has to be. That's what Suga wants. And what he was scared about is that these two boys, these two different worlds will hit into each other and his nice, peaceful life will be screwed.

   He was scared because he met Bokuto, even tho he was avoiding him everywhere. And Bokuto wants to talk - but Suga can't talk to him. Not yet. Not yet? Suga will probably never be able to talk to the owl man again.

   But Bokuto took his exercising really seriously and he haven't came to Suga just because they have to talk. Well, not till he had finished the training.

   He came after he stepped out of the shower, ready to leave the gym for today. He stood up in front of Suga, swinging with the locker key, smiling widely. What was different was his hair. They were wet, a bit darker... and down. Suga hated himself for that, but he looked really good with his hair down.

   "Hey," Bokuto said, "Suga, please don't ignore me. I don't deserve that. We both made a mistake, and I... Jeez. I just - I really want us to talk."

   "Please, Bokuto, leave me alone."

   Bokuto put the key in a basket: "Just gimme a second chance! That's all I want, all I'm asking for. Just one coffee and I will leave you alone then. You can't turn me down without hearing me out. You look like a nice guy. I don't believe you won't regret not giving me a second change later. I want to prove you I'm not like this."

   Suga sighed. Bokuto was right. He was exactly this type of a guy and he would regret it... someday.

   "I'll text you. Now if you excuse me, I have some work to do..."

   "Really? Thank you!! Well, see ya - hopefully," Bokuto gave Suga a wide smile and left.

   Well, so did Suga's good mood.

   As soon as Bokuto shut the doors, he sat on a chair and grunted.

   He waited for the last customer to leave and then he cleaned the gym. He wanted to exercise today, but after what happened today, he wasn't exactly in the right mood. So he just took his bags and he headed to his apartment.

   When he reached his destination, a smell of food welcomed him. A smell of a good food.

   "I guess I'm too late for doing a dinner. Sorry," he came to his boyfriend and hugged Daichi from the behind.

   "Nevermind. I surprisingly came sooner today. So I told myself, that making a dinner for my dear Suga is pretty good idea. I wanted to finish before you come, but..."

   "Oh don't worry. Looking at you while you're cooking is even better than having a dinner at the table right when I come home," Suga kissed his jaw.

   Daichi laughed.

   "How was work?" he asked Suga.

   "Err... ya know, could be worse," Suga raised his shoulders, taking off his shoes.

   "Oh, are we being negative? What happened?" Daichi asked jokingly.

   "Nothing, nothing. I'm just tired. And a bit upset, that I came later than you and that you're making the dinner I was supposed to make."

   "Oh, Suga, stop it. It's no big deal. Go change and I'll prepare everything. Let's just have a nice evening, shall we?"

   "Of course!" Suga smiled widely and kissed Daichi's jaw.

   After they finished their meals, Daichi smiled and said: "I suggest a date. We haven't been on any for so long."

   Suga nodded: "Oh I would love to go on a date. Cinema? Or park? Maybe some restaurant?"

   "Maybe everything," Daichi winked, "let me look for some good movie. And we'll choose what we want to see, okay?"

   Suga nodded again: "I'll do the dishes meantime."

   Daichi kissed Suga on top of grey-haired boy's head and grabbed his phone. Suga washed the dirty plates and took his phone out of his jeans.

_____  
**You:** _Hey, it's me. Suga. What do you say about Thursday? Let's say 15:30? In the coffee you suggested last time._  
**Bokuto:** _Alright, Thursday it is. See ya. And thanks again_  
_______

   Suga read the text and got back to Daichi, laying on the couch, placing his head on Daichi's lap.

   "Hey there," he said.

   "Hey. So I was looking at the films and the good ones are only in Thursday."

   "Thursday? Ugh..." Suga gulped.

   He could cancel the meeting with Bokuto. But he wanted to end things with Bokuto as soon as possible. End them for real this time.

   "Or Wednesday next week, if you already have some other plans."

   "That would be better, if it's fine by you," Suga nodded his head.

  "Fine. Well, about the film..."

   Daichi started to name movies and reading their summaries. But Suga wasn't paying attention anymore. He was thinking about Thursday and that night.  
   He sighed.

   "Tired? Wanna go to bed?"

   "Sorry Daichi, today was really tiring day. So yes, I really do want to go to the bed."

   Daichi took his Suga's jaw in his palm and he kissed Suga's cheek: "It's fine. I'll come to you in a moment. Good night, sweety."

   "One rule, don't call me like that," Suga said seriously, "good night, Daichi."  
    
   And Daichi just laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

   Thursday came quickly. To Suga it seemed too quickly.

   Suga excused himself after he and Daichi finished their late lunch and left. Some time later he was sitting at the coffee, holding warm cup in his hands, waiting for Bokuto to show up.

   "Hey!" Suga could hear in another minute and he immediately knew it's the owl man.

   Bokuto found Suga - that was hiding in the corner - and he sat down. He greet Suga with a giant smile on his face and waved at the waitress.

   Suga and Bokuto waited for the young girl to serve Bokuto and then finally Suga opened his mouth.

   "So... You wanted to meet. You wanted us to talk. About... that night I guess."

   "Yes. And about you and me. Ya know Suga, I really am sorry about what happened, but in fact I do not regret it at all. Because, apart from the fact that we had sex while being drunk, I was enjoying your company for the whole evening. I don't even know how we ended up together, but since the moment you opened your mouth I knew that I wanted to kiss them over and over again. So yes, I was happy about sleeping with you but no, I'm not happy about how it happened. And what's the worst thing - I'm not happy about hurting you at all. So I wanted to say sorry. Because I never meant to hurt ya and I never meant to make you cry. That's why I wanted us to meet and talk. I want to prove you that I am a good guy and... Well, this's gonna sound lame, but I want to get to know you better. You seem like a good, interesting guy."

   "Oh Bokuto..." Suga gasped. According to his voice and face expression, Suga was able to say, that he was very nervous and his every word was honest. And what Suga really could appreciate was honesty.

   "I'm very sorry I made you cry, Suga. I'm very sorry."

   "Bokuto... hey, look at me. Let's forget about it. It doesn't matter anymore. What happened, happened. We should move on and we... we could even became friends. So, heads up, Bokuto," Suga smiled at the owl man which smiled back at Suga.

   The young waitress finally brought the tea Bokuto ordered and the two boys started to talk. Firstly is was very strained conversation, but soon they found out, that they have really so much in common. Few hours passed and the closing time came. But somehow they couldn't end their conversation. So they decided to take a walk around the park, so they could talk some more.

   Suga was smiling, Bokuto was happy, they both were just making step by step. Suddenly they found themselves in front of Bokuto's apartment.

   "What do you say about a nice cup of a tea?" Bokuto asked and unlocked the doors. Suga accepted and entered the apartment.

   "Ya know..." Bokuto said as he sat next to Suga on the couch, "...I was right. You are just perfect. You are sweet, funny, you have on hell of a charisma... I really like you and I am so happy you gave me second chance."

   Suga smiled: "And I am very glad I gave you second chance, too. I was wrong. You are a good person and I'm sorry for rejecting you. I shouldn't. And now I know, because you are really amazing."

   Bokuto leaned and roughly placed his lips against Suga's. Yes, he placed them roughly, but the kiss itself was... soft and warm. And Suga liked that feeling.

   Bokuto deepened their kiss and placed his hands on Suga's back. Suga placed his hands around Bokuto's neck, trying to win the fight for dominance.

   "Su-Suga..." Bokuto moaned.

_Oh god... No! No! What am I doing?!_

   Suga placed his hands onto Bokuto's chest and he tried to push Bokuto away. But Bokuto was stronger and more determined.

   "No... Bokuto, no..."

   "Why... I know you like it..." Bokuto whispered and placed Suga's body on the couch.

   Suga tried to push him away one more time. But Bokuto was really strong.

   "B-Bokuto... I can't... We can't..." Suga placed his hands on the owl man's hands. But muscular biceps was Suga's weakness. Then he realized, how strong and well-build Bokuto is. And how sweet and warm are his kisses. He wanted to fight for Daichi but that muscular body and that seductive voice of Bokuto's were stronger than Suga's common sense.

   "Why... I want this. I like this..." Bokuto said while leaving a bitmark at Suga's collar bone.

   "I... I like it too..." Suga whispered while placing his hands around the owl man's neck for the second time in this evening.


	8. Chapter 8

   When Suga woke up in the next morning, he didn't had to think about the 'yesterday night' for that long time as for the last time.

   Today he immediately knew, that he fucked up. And he wasn't sad or scared, because he remembered everything. Every kiss, every touch, every minute of that great pleasure and every second of the Thursday night.

   Suga slapped his forehead and cursed quietly.

   Tears formed in Suga's eyes and he slapped his forehead one more time. He slowly got up and took his things. With his clothes on and with his head bowed Suga left the owl man's apartment.

   Cold morning breeze was exactly what Suga needed. He put his hands into the pockets of his jacket and slowly stepped on the street. He decided to have a quick walk, he wanted to think about his all. The thing is... Suga remembered much more than after the first time, but he was even more confused. Which is irony, but also the truth.

   Suga was confused because because he... he actually liked that. Liked... He loved it. He loved Bokuto's strong arms, he liked Bokuto's rough side, he liked how they did it. It was so different comparing to a sex he had with Daichi.

   It was really messed up, but Suga liked the way he did it with Bokuto. Suga liked it... He liked it roughly, loudly, in fast pace, he liked how Bokuto wanted more and Suga liked how he had to beg.

   "Agggh!" Suga grumbled roughly.

   He loves Daichi! He really does! But Bokuto is... oh wait.  
   Suga stopped. And he lifted his head.

   Daichi is a great boyfriend. And Bokuto is amazing lover.

   If he just could...  
   _Sugawara Koushi you idiot! You're not really thinking about doing it, are you?! Don't you dare to do that!_

   Yeah, Suga's common sense was fighting as hard as it could. But Suga himself had already decided. And nobody - not even him - could change that.

   Suga got back to Bokuto's apartment. With a smile on his face.

   "Oh, you're back? I thought you left for good."

   "Nah, I just needed... to get a breath of air for a bit, you know. But I'm back and I would like a tea, please," Suga smiled.

   Bokuto smiled more widely and nodded. He prepared a tea for both of them and they sat at the table, talking a bit. After some time Bokuto sighed.

   "What's wrong?" Suga asked.

   "I proved you, didn't I...? I'm sorry."

   "Don't be. We both did it. We both wanted it. And... yes, you proved me that you are an amazing person. Head up, it's just fine."

   "Then... Are you seeing someone?" Bokuto smiled timidly.

   "What kind of question is this?" Suga laughed a bit.

   "Yea, right. I don't think you would do something like we did yesterday if you weren't single," Bokuto laughed too.

   Suga's heart skipped a beat. Hearing that somehow... somehow hurt.

   "But Bokuto... We have a problem. We... We can't be together for real. Not on in public. We have to keep this a secret. Okay?"

   "Yeah. I get it. But... knowing you're mine is enough. I'm really happy."

   Boku smiled, Suga smiled and then he excused himself.

   He had a boyfriend, you know. And that boyfriend was worrying about him for sure.

   "Jesus!! Koushi! Where have you been? Why didn't you called? I was so scared!"

   Suga just entered his apartment when the tall, good - looking man ran to the doors. Well... more like ran to him, grabbing Suga's shoulders and shaking with him. Daichi was in some old shirt and he had dark bags under his eyes. He looked terrible and scared. And Suga - seeing that - almost collapsed.

   "Daichi?! What's wrong? What happened?" Suga now grabbed Daichi's shoulders and started to shaking with his boyfriend.

   Daichi tightly hugged Suga and Suga hugged Daichi even more tightly.

   "Where the heck have you been?! I almost lost my mind! I didn't know what to do! What are you insane?!" Daichi yelled.

   "I'm sorry... I'm very sorry... I forgot about the time and... about everything else. It was really late so I had to spent the night at my friend's apartment. I'm sorry! It won't ever happen again! I'll let you know next time, I promise. I'm sorry!"

   Suga was lying so naturally to the most important person in his life, and that really surprised him.

   "I'm so glad you're back. I was really scared. You never done anything like this... I'm sorry I overreacted. Oh Koushi..." Daichi slapped his head.

   "Don't worry Daichi. I'm here with you now. And I won't leave you," Suga placed his hand on his boyfriend's cheek and kissed him.

   Together they stepped out to the bedroom and they laid in the bed. Suga was slowly stroking Daichi's hair, whispering how much he loves him, and kissing Daichi's forehead till Daichi felt asleep. And when that happened, Suga sighed.

   No, he won't call Bokuto. He won't tell him, they should stop their affair sooner than it started. He won't tell Daichi anything and he won't say anything neither to Bokuto. He'll try it like this for a while to see, what he wants more.

   He knew he'll hurt them both, if they find out. He knew he's doing a big mistake. But he was drunk. He was drunk in some weird belief that things will end up good for him.

   "I'm sorry. I love you, but Bokuto is... I can feel some chemistry in between of us. But I promise you, I'll decide what I really want in no time. And after that... everything will be fine. I don't want to hurt you, so be patient. Everything will be alright," Suga said, assuring not the sleeping man but himself.

   He smiled and slightly kissed his boyfriend's forehead. Then he closed his eyes and sighed again.


	9. Chapter 9

   Some weeks has passed. Suga was still going out with Daichi and he was also still sleeping with Bokuto. And he was just okay with that.

   _Suga, I want you._

   That was the text that Suga received one evening from Bokuto. Daichi was already sleeping, because he had to pull some all-nighters at work. So Suga just texted Bokuto ' _ll be there in 10_ ', dressed up and left the apartment without a single word. Suga knew Daichi won't wake up that early and he could always go to the shop after the... fun with Bokuto.

   As Suga said, about ten minutes later he knocked on the doors of Bokuto's apartment and waited for his lover to open the door.

   "Hey," Bokuto smiled widely and locked up the door.

   "Hey. Wait, we're not staying at your's?" Suga asked confused.

   "No. We can't do it in my apartment, I've got a roommate now and I don't want him to walk on us. We're keeping this a secret, as promised," Bokuto placed his forefinger at his lips and he winked.

   "Yeah. Right," Suga smiled happily. He grabbed Bokuto's hand and they both went out of the building.

   "We're taking my car, 'kay?" Suga said. Bokuto nodded.

   "But I'll choose the hotel."

   Suga let him. And he was glad he did. Bokuto choose a beautiful and private one, that didn't even cost a much for a room. It was just perfect. Suga liked it.

   He chose even a beautiful room. And music. Today it seemed to be a romantic one.

   "Thanks that you came," Bokuto smiled and kissed Suga.

   "Thanks for all of this. But why? This is not like you at all," Suga kissed him back.

   "Yeah. I want to try something different. Something slow, teasing, lovely, with a lots of touches and kisses."

   "So a romantic one?" Suga smirked.

   "Yeah, that one. With a music and mood and all," Bokuto giggled. He looked so proudly that he could set all of it.

   "Yeah. I love that idea," Suga stuck upon Bokuto and slowly pecked him on lips.

   "I'm glad," Bokuto smiled and picked Suga up. He put his hands around his waist and gently placed him on bed.

   Bokuto started with the kissing phase. He kissed Suga on cheek, nose, jaw, lips, ears... He just keep pecking Suga all over his face.

   Then he moved his lips at Suga's neck. And Suga loved that. He liked that so much. When Suga bit his lower lip, Bokuto just couldn't help himself - he took off Suga's shirt and he made a hickey at his lover's collar bone.

   "Oh you..." Suga giggle.

   "Sorry..." Bokuto apologized, but he din't stopped. He continued with kissing Suga. He started kissing his bare chest, his belly and then all the way back. Bokuto unbuttoned Suga's pants and rubbed his member with his hand a bit.

   After that the teasing part started. Bokuto was touching him slowly everywhere. He was doing slow, smooth moves, touching him absolutely everywhere but not on _that_ spot. And Suga moaned. Bokuto wanted to put it in so badly, but he wanted to do what he told Suga. He needed to tease his lover - and himself - a bit more.

    But Bokuto's known for his hot-head. It didn't last long and the two boys were both naked, slowly touching themselves, kissing passionately. They both liked it, they both wanted it, but they both were enjoying this different kind of sex. Well, it wasn't sex yet, so let's say _different kind of making out_.

   "Bokuto... Please... I want you inside of me already," Suga pleaded.

   "Yeah... okay," Bokuto nodded while kissing and touching Suga. He picked up the lotion and he touched Suga's entrance. Suga moaned again and Bokuto closed his eyes.

   _You have to be patient. Just wait._

   Bokuto used a lotion on himself too, and then he (finally) put it in. He started moving slowly and Suga closed his eyes. Bokuto was patient, he was doing slow moves, still kissing and touching Suga. But since it wasn't the kind of sex Bokuto is having they were like this only for few minutes.

   Bokuto had to start moving faster. He just couldn't help himself. He wanted them both to feel good. Soon his and Suga's loud moans filled the hotel room.

   "Okay... It was good, but I have to stick with my normal way of having sex," Bokuto laughed.

   "Yeah, I wouldn't mind that. But this was good too," Suga smiled at Bokuto. _Daichi's better at this, tho. I like it more roughly with you._


	10. Chapter 10

   Sugawara Koushi was confused.

   Because this Suga was definitely not him. True Suga, the angelic, perfect and clever boy, would have never - I repeat, never - done anything like this. But this Suga, this current one, was really messed up. And what the worst, this Suga doesn't give a damn about what's right and what's not. This selfish Suga is just determined to get whatever he wants. At all cost.

   And what is the most confusing is the fact, that Sugawa Kousi is just fine with that.

   His life have been very weird for the past month. It was pretty difficult for him to keep his two lives apart. But, fortunately for Suga, he could manage it pretty good. The fact, that Daichi has been hanging out with his friend- the one from the party, named Kuroo, Suga believe - was helping a lot too.

   Soon he got used to the way his life has been an he lost his remorse. He was successful in living his double life with his two boyfriends - that didn't knew about each other.  
He managed to keep those lives separated and he even accepted his new him. (Even tho he'd be more satisfied with his old self.)

   He and Koutaro were meeting each other pretty often, just having a coffee and... fun.

   On the other hand - he and Daichi were the cute pair, happy boyfriends and the world was so easy and sweet. Everything was just perfect.

   Daichi even got a better job and he made many new friends. He was happy not only about his new job, but even about the fact, that he was now working with Kuroo, his good friend who was hosting the party. That one specific party, where Suga met Bokuto.

   "So... yeah. I'd be very glad if you could come with me. As my partner," Daichi smiled. He was telling Suga about a birthday party that one of Daichi's colleagues was  _throwing_.

   "Oh! Are you... Are you sure?" Suga was surprised.

   "Yes, I am. I know the guys would love you - well who wouldn't - and I'd love to you to meet Kuroo finally."

   "Then my answer is yes," Suga smiled widely and Daichi kissed him.

   "I'm so glad!" he said then. And Suga was glad too.

   Well, till he entered the room where the party was.

   When Daichi opened the door of the firm he was working in, Suga noticed how many people were there. The second thing he noticed was the spiky hair and that loud laughter of Bokuto's.

   Suga almost fainted.

   And Bokuto did almost too, when he saw his friend Daichi holding his boyfriend's hand.

  Bokuto was a loud person, but he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Like now.

   "Oh Kuroo! You remember my boyfriend, Suga, right?"

   "How could I forget? Really, he talks about you so often," Kuroo smirked at Suga and then they both laughed.

   Then Bokuto walked in.

 _Please don't say anything stupid_ , Suga thought to himself.

   "Hey Dai, who is this?"

   Daichi smiled widely: "My boyfriend, Suga. Suga, this is Bokuto. I don't know if you two met at the party. This crazy owl was there tho and he's also my good friend. Even tho I don't talk about him that often."

   "Yo," Bokuto lifted his chin a bit.

"Hello," Suga said. He was nervous and scared. But Bokuto haven't done anything stupid. He kept safe distance between them, he was talking about normal things, he pretended that he just met Suga. And Suga never loved him more. He was really happy about that.

   When Daichi saw that Suga, Kuroo and Bokuto are having fun with wide smiles on their faces, he was happy too. Everyone was happy.

   Except Daichi and Kuroo were the only ones who was truly happy there.

   Daichi was happy, because his friends were supporting his relationship and everyone liked Suga. Kuroo was happy, because he knew what Daichi's family wasn't approving his relationship with Suga. But they were together and happy, and nothing could ruin their happiness.

   The four of them were talking, Daichi sometimes went for some punch. The whole room was filled with their laugh. Kuroo lately had to go somewhere to make a call, when he came back, he looked at Suga.

   "Sorry guys, I have to take this Sawamura boy here with me for a moment," Kuroo smirked and then looked at Daichi.

   Daichi finished his punch and asked what important is going on. Kuroo told him something that made even Bokuto upset.

   "Fu...fuh. Sorry, I have to go, Suga. But I promise we'll be right back. This is really important."

   "Yeah, it's fine," Suga smiled at Daichi.

   "I'll look after him for you," Bokuto smirked.

   "Wait for me here, 'kay?" Daichi grabbed Suga's hand and kissed him.

   And while Bokuto was watching at them, he could clearly felt that something inside of him broken when they kissed. Yes, he heard when Daichi said that Suga's his boyfriend. But he was still hoping that he only heard that wrong. When Daichi and Kuroo walked away, Suga turned around and with large steps he tried to run away from Bokuto.

   Bokuto grabbed Suga's hand. Grey-haired boy turned at him with surprised look in his eyes.

   "Wait..." he whispered.

   "Bo - Bokuto? What?" Suga asked surprised.

   "That... That's why you didn't want anyone to know. That we're a thing. No, we... We were never a thing, right? No. And it wasn't even like you didn't want nobody to know. You were scared that somebody will find out. That's it right? This whole time... You've been going out with him, right? With your boyfriend. And I'm just... I'm just a boy with whom you could always have sex, ain't I?" Bokuto lifted his head and his eyes were filled with big tears.

   "Bokuto... not he-" Suga said scared.

   "Yeah. Not here. We don't want nobody to know... Alright," Bokuto nodded and still holding Suga's hand he dragged him on floor down to his and Kuroo's office.

   Suga sat on the table. Bokuto leaned against the door, looking at the floor. They stood there in silence.

   "It's more complicated," Suga said after a while.

   "Me and Daichi... we've been together long before the party. And after we... slept together, I just couldn't say anything to him. And then we did it for the second time. I just... I didn't knew what to do. As time flew... I feel for you. I have a feelings for you Bokuto. I really do. But I have a feelings for Daichi too. He's amazing boyfriend and I just can't break up with him. I love him. To be honest, I love you too. I just don't know what and to whom I really feel. But I don't want to stop seeing any of you. And I knew that if I tell... I hoped you two will never meet and... that's really sick of me. I know. I'm... I'm just terrible..." Suga covered his face in his palms.

   "I don't... I don't mind. I don't mind that you have a boyfriend. I don't mind that you're seeing somebody else. I love you Suga! I love you. And I just want to be with you. If you want to use me... do it. I don't care. But..." Bokuto came to Suga.

   He took Suga's hands in his own and kissed them. Then he lifted Suga's chin and he kissed Suga.

   "I don't care. But don't leave me. Don't break up with me because of him. You... I love you," Bokuto whispered.

   "I love you too..." Suga said and hugged Bokuto.

   "I won't leave you," Suga said while kissing his lover passionately.

   "No... Don't. Don't leave me. Stay with me. Please," Bokuto was whispering over and over again.

   "No... I won't. I will. Don't worry," Suga's hands were running all over Bokuto's body.

   They were standing there, just kissing and touching each other, while crying. They just wanted to be together. To just be one human being. To feel free, to feel each's other body's warmth.


	11. Chapter 11

   "I love you... I love you so so much," Bokuto said while kissing Suga's lips.

   "I love you too... Love you, love..." Suga moaned when Bokuto touched him on  _the_  spot.

   "I do love you, too, Suga... I do, I do," Bokuto said again, slowly nodding his head, while putting his tongue to Suga's mouth.

   "Please... don't leave me," he whispered once again as he was unbuttoning Suga's shirt.

   "I... I..." Suga was moaning and he dug his fingernails in Bokuto's back.

   "You won't, right?" Bokuto asked and licked his neck. Then he kissed Suga and he made a hickey on his neck. On the back side of Suga's neck, of course.

   "I... I... No!" Suga said loudly when Bokuto rubbed his hand against the fabric of Suga's jeans. He was already hard.

   "No, you won't. I know. I believe you..." Bokuto said and he gave Suga a long, passionate kiss. Suga cooperated and moaned.

   "You like it, right? You want this really badly, dont'cha..." Bokuto stripped Suga's jeans and boxers. He was running all over the gray-haired boy's body with his hands. Slowly, teasingly... Suga couldn't help but moan and moan.

   Bokuto took of his belt on his trousers and he picked Suga up, still kissing him. He lean Suga against the wall of his office and Suga placed his legs around Bokuto's waist. Suga put his hands in Bokuto's hair and started gently stroking them.

   "I want you..." Bokuto licked Suga's ear.

   "Then take me... Take me here and now..." Suga whispered and closed his eyes.

   Bokuto jerked himself a bit and then he entered Suga. A bit faster than he should, but he was still careful. After entering Suga, the grey-haired boy gasped in pleasure.

   "Oh... Yes!" he moaned and lightly bit Bokuto's ear.

   Bokuto waited a bit and then he started moving inside Suga. He kept on kissing Suga's neck and licking it. Suga dug his fingernails into Bokuto's back, he tilt his head back and let a loud moan to escape his mouth.

   "Stop. They'll hear you..." Bokuto whispered and accelerated the pace.

   Suga covered his mouth with his hand, but it didn't work. Bokuto had to use his own mouth to keep Suga more less quiet.

   "Faster... Harder..." Suga whispered in lust. Bokuto met his wish and he accelerated his pace once again, but this time he was thrusting a bit harder.

   "Yes... yes..." they both were moaning quietly, slowly forgetting about the fact that in the room above them there is like a hundred of people talking, having fun.

   Well, this two were having fun too. But nobody should know. So as Suga did, even Bokuto covered his mouth with his hand, letting Suga's right hand fell, because he couldn't soften his moans of pleasure.

   "More... more!" Suga whispered and after some moments they both came together.

   Bokuto laid his head against Suga's warm bare chest and they stayed like that for some time. Just to make their breaths slow again.

   "That... was a fast one," Suga laughed.

   "Shush," Bokuto laughed too.

   "You have tissues?" Suga asked when Bokuto placed him down.

   "Yeah. And I have even a hair brush and a perfume with me. Just in case. I always have this kind of things with me. Just in case," Bokuto said while buttoning his shirt.

   "Good," Suga smirked and grabbed the tissues.

   "Jeez! I was really nervous that somebody will come... But, this was really good."

   "Indeed," Suga nodded and zipped on his pants.

   "We... Suga we should go back. Your boyfriend is probably looking for you..." Bokuto said. There was sadness in his voice.

   "I... Yeah. Sorry..." Suga lowered his head.

   "No! It's... We talked about it. I get it. It's fine. But we should go..."

   "Yeah," Suga nodded and kissed Bokuto on his cheek.

   "Knock, knock," Daichi entered Bokuto's office. Right behind him there was Kuroo standing.

   "Oh Suga! There you are! We we're looking for you. We hoped that Bokuto will know where you are. And look, he knows!" Daichi smiled widely.

   "What were you two doing here?" Kuroo asked.

   "Suga's been feeling dizzy. So I gave him my last pill," Bokuto said quickly.

   "Yeah. I feel better now, fortunately," Suga smiled.

   "I'm glad," Daichi smiled and kissed Suga. Bokuto didn't even lift an eyebrow.

   "I was looking for you, because I wanted us to go home. I'm pretty tired. But not  _that_ , tired," Daichi whispered the last sentence.

   "Yeah, yeah. We should totally be going," Suga's eyes sparkled and he pushed Daichi out of the office. He wanted a second round really badly now.

   "See ya, guys!" Kuroo shouted and laughed. And Bokuto was there just standing, smiling sadly.


	12. Chapter 12

   "Okay, I'm going to work. See you later?"

   "Of course. But later later. I have to work a bit more today, sorry," Daichi looked at Suga with a quiet apology in his eyes.

   "Don't worry about it. I'll make a dinner. Okay?" Suga smiled widely.

   Then he left the apartment. But he did not went to a gym. He waiter for Bokuto to pick him up and then they went to that hotel again. They liked it there, so they decided to visit again.

   But today they decided to do it quickly. They stripped in no time and Bokuto started kissing him right after they jumped to the bed. They really wanted to do this today.

   Because Suga's been going on various birthdays parties of his friends and they've been having so much dates with Daichi. So Bokuto and Suga haven't seen each other for two months. Bokuto respected that, he haven't said anything. But now when Suga had finally some time for him, he wanted to do this as quickly as possible, as good as possible.

   Bokuto wanted to see his face, to hear his voice, to make Suga yell his name... He wanted to be the only thing that Suga will think about this evening.

   Bokuto started licking Suga. A little blowjob never killed anybody, right? And, on the top of that, Suga liked receiving blowjobs even more that giving them.

   But Suga wanted to be even. So he turned himself, jerked Bokuto off a bit and he started sucking Bokuto's member as well. They both were sucking, licking and moaning loudly, enjoying the tongue-job of each other.

   Some minutes later Bokuto stopped with this activity, lifted Suga's legs up and he used a lotion on Suga's entrance. As soon as he was inside of him, Suga closed his eyes as he always used to do.

   But Bokuto didn't want that today. He leaned a bit and whispered: "No, please. Open them. I want to look you in your eyes."

   Suga nodded his head and in the exactly same moment as he opened them his phone started ringing. Suga ignored the phone, but Bokuto didn't.

   "Ah, look at this. Your boyfriend's calling. What did you said to him?"

   "That... That I'm working," Suga moaned.

   "Oh really? Then you should prove that, right? Pick it up."

   "No... Stop it," Suga pleased.

   "Come on. Let's have some fun, shall we?" Bokuto said and picked up the phone for Suga and gave it to him.

   "Hey, Dai...Daichi," Suga breathed out. He wasn't scared, he just couldn't keep his breath steady.

   "You working hard? Should I call later?" Daichi asked.

   "I..." Suga opened his mouth but then looked at Bokuto. The owl man shook his head in disagreement.

   "I... I am, but I can talk. Go ahead," Suga said finally.

   "Okay! So, we know your birthday's coming. And I know this is not a question one should ask his boyfriend, but I can't help it," Suga could tell that Daichi smirked.

   "Ye-Yeah?!" Suga almost moaned. Bokuto accelerated his pace as he used to do.

   "What do you want for you birthday? I mean, I already have something and to be honest, it's gonna be a big surprise. The biggest one of your life, I promise. But I want to give you something you really want. "

   "I... I..." Suga gasped.

   "Suga? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Daichi asked.

   "I... Nothing! I just picked up a box and it was way too heavier than I thought and now my back hurts and my co-worker's also working here as a masseur so he's helping me a bit out. Sorry to worry you," Suga said.

   "Oh! Suga, you should be more careful! I hope you'll be fine..."

   "I will. And about the present? Ah... I... Don't want anything more. I'm okay with that surprise and you. Really. Maybe invite Asahi and his boyfriend? We haven't meet him yet, did we?" Suga asked and Bokuto had to smirk.

   Suga was strangely enjoying this ' _but he could find out!_ ' game. And Bokuto just had to smirk... and do his job faster and harder.

   "Well, that's not an answer for me. We'll talk about it when you'll come home, okay?" Daichi laughed a bit.

   "Yeah, I know it's not," Suga smiled.

   "Hey, Koushi? Love you to the death," Daichi said and Suga knew he smiled.

   "I... Love you to the death too..." Suga replied, canceled the call and then he started crying.

   Crazy mood swing what he was having today. So, Suga was crying and Bokuto suddenly realized that this is the last time that they have sex together. The ' _we want it because we love each other_ ' kind of sex...

   Because he knew that Suga realized something too. Because he made his mind, he realized what he's been doing this whole time.

   The fact, tat Suga loves Daichi and not Bokuto. And that hurts. That hurts Bokuto so much. He just accelerated his pace looking at his crying lover, knowing he can't do anything about it, except he'll wait what will come next.


	13. Chapter 13

   Suga smirked.  
   The owl man was sitting under him, wearing only his boxers, totally speechless, surprised.

   "Why are you here?" the owl man asked.

   "Oh, should I leave?" Suga asked with a wide smile.

   "Jesus Christ no," Bokuto said and placed his hands on Suga's hips and joined their lips.

   "Good, because I don't want to..." Suga whispered to his right ear and Bokuto shivered.

   "But.. Suga, we're in my apartment. My roommate can be back anytime..." Bokuto whispered.

   "Well, then," Suga said with a seductive smile, "we have to do this quickly and quietly."

   Suga stripped Bokuto's boxera and he jerked him off. Blowjobs were his specialty. He was really good at giving them. And Bokuto agrees with that. He's hundred percent positive about it.

   And while Suga was boobing his head, Bokuto was moaning loudly. He was enjoying this, but he had a one question on his mind. And he just had to ask.

   "Suga... do you love me?"

   "I... I don't know," Suga stopped with the blowjob and looked Bokuto to his eyes. He was honest, he had to be. Suga didn't want to lie anymore.

   "But I know. You're with me just for sex. You love Daichi, Right?" Bokuto said.

   "I... Maybe... Probably..." Suga sighed. Bokuto closed his mouth.

   "The last time... please. And then I'll let you live your life," Suga said suddenly.

   "If that's what you want.. Let's enjoy this..." Bokuto smiled and he put in.

   They did as they said. They were really enjoying it. They were even moaning so loudly, that they didn't heard how somebody entered the apartment.

**_***_ **

   It was Bokuto's roommate. Known as Tetsurou Kuroo. He entered the apartment and when he heard the moans he smirked. It was probably that Bokuto's friend. Keiji's his name?

   But as they became louder, Kuroo realized, that he already heard that voice. He didn't knew where... Ant tho who it belongs.

   He stood there for a minute and his face was more and more red with every second.

   "Agh...aaa Bokuto!" the voice moaned.

   Reality hit Kuroo straight to the face.  _That is..._  
    _Suga_  
 _That Suga_  
 _Daichi's Suga_  
 _No, that can'be,_ he thought to himself. But when he heard Bokuto's ' _Shush, Suga. Keep it quiet._ ' he knew for sure.

   And he had no idea what to do. He was Daichi's friend. His best friend.  
   But should he tell him? And if, how?

   Daichi deserves to know. But If Kuroo tell him, Daichi will break down. He loves Suga so much. He loves him more than anything. He's even planning on proposing at Suga's birthday party!

   Kuroo clearly remember the day when Daichi told him about his future plans. Suga was in every second sentence. Suga and a ring. He knew even about Daichi's worries. He knew he was scared that his family's words come true.   
    _"You will break up eventually. You can't be together. You're not meant to be together."_  
   And Daichi is trying si hard to be the best boyfriend possible. He learnt how to cook. He was nice and gentle. He was doing everything for Suga.

   And now this.

   Kuroo walked out of their apartment and decided to go for a walk. He never did 'pros and cons' but it was his only chance now.

   "Daichi, we need to talk," he decided to call Sawamura.

   They meet at the nearest coffee.

   "So what did you wanted to tell me?'

   "Daichi... you know we're best friends. And I love you. And that's exactly the reason why I have to tell you this.... You know, I live with Bokuto. And I can promise you he's been seeing someone lately. So I'm pretty confused myself. But... today, when I came home... I..."

   "Kuroo, what's going on?" Daichi asked nervously.

   "Suga's cheating on you with Bokuto," Kuroo said finally.

**_***_ **

   At that time, back in Bokuto's apartment the two boys were already dressed up.

   "So this is really it..." Bokuto said.

   "Yeah. It was beautiful, rough, dangerous and I loved it. But right now... I have a boyfriend and I need to get back to him," Suga nodded.

   "Yeah. I know..." Bokuto sighed.

   "I love you," he started crying.

   "I know. I'm sorry Bokuto... And thanks. Thanks for everything Bokuto," with this words Suga left the apartment and crying Bokuto behind.


	14. Chapter 14

   "No... he would never..." Daichi gasped.

   "I wish you'd be right. But I heard him. And I heard Bokuto saying his name..."

   Daichi's been thinking about Kuroo's words over and over again, refusing to believe them. He just couldn't.

   He knew Suga. And he knew that Suga loves him as much as Daichi loves Suga. Suga's  _the_  man! Daichi's going to propose to him today. Suga would never cheat on him.

   Daichi was telling this to himself the whole weekend and in the Thursday morning, when he woke up just to make a breakfast for his boyfriend.

   The sun was shining, food smelled tasty, everything was ready for Suga to wake up. So Daichi got up and laid next to his boyfriend. He put his palm at Suga's hair and smirked at the idea he just got.

   Daichi wanted to jokingly tease his boyfriend a bit so he whispered to his ear: "Morning sweety."

   Suga turned around in their bed. He buried his face to Daichi's chest and whispered: "Wait, Bokuto...? How did we? I don't remember staying..."

   And then he quickly opened his eyes, realizing what the hell he had done. He hoped Daichi din't heard him.

    _Not now when I finally worked things with Bokuto out._

   But Daichi did heard him. Daichi clearly heard the name that Suga called. And he believed every single Kuroo's word.

   "Daichi... I..!!" Suga jumped out of the bed.

   "So Kuroo was right, after all..." Daichi gasped.

   "Wha - What?" Suga yelled in surprise.

   "He walked on you. He heard you two having fun. I told him that that's impossible... That you would never... But as we can see here..." Daichi sighed.

   "No! I can explain!" Suga panicked.

   "Yeah? You can? I don't think so. I don't want to hear about how you started sleeping with him... Oh god! How could you?! Come on!"

   "Da-Daichi..." Suga said quietly.

   "For how long?"

   "Daichi... I..."

   "For how long?!" Daichi yelled.

   "Since... that party."

   "Oh for fuck's sake!" Daichi yelled.

   "Daichi... please. I'm sorry."

   "No! I just don't get it! Why?! How?! No, you know what, I  don't really want to know. I'm done. Yeah, I'm just done."

   "No Daichi... please. I'm sorry... I didn't... I didn't... I didn't mean to hurt you..." Suga started crying.

   "You didn't what, Koushi? What were you even thinking?!" Daichi said desperately.

   "I... I just..."

   "Goodbye Koushi," Daichi looked Suga straight in his eyes and he slammed the door. He left.

   And Suga fell on the ground, crying. It was only a moment, only one single word. And Suga's world came into a little pieces.

  _This shouldn't happend. It shouldn't be like this!_ And after an hour spent on the ground, Suga got up and he went to Bokuto's apartment. He didn't really knew what is he going to say, or do... He just felt like going there.

   Suga knocked at the door of Bokuto's apartment. A tall, black-haired guy opened the doors.

   "Sorry," Suga said, "I'm looking for Bokuto."

   "Yeah," the boy turned around, "Bokuto-san, somebody's here."

   "Who?" Bokuto yelled from the kitchen.  
    
   "I don't know him..."

   "I'm Suga."

   "He's saying his name's Suga," the boy said and a while later the owl man appeared in doors.

   "Hey Suga. What are you doing here?"

    "Daichi... Kuroo... We... I don't know. I'm hurt. And lost," Suga sniffed.

    "I see... But, well, I'm sorry, Suga. I have a boyfriend now. Keiji. I have moved on. He really helped me out that day you left me for your boyfriend. And I realized that this is the path I should take. And Daichi is yours. I suggest you to go and fight for him..." Bokuto smiled at Suga, then he grabbed Keiji's hand and closed the doors.

   Suga got back to his and Daichi's... no. Suga got back to his apartment. He tried to call Daichi, but Daichi didn't picked up the call. That night was Suga sleeping all alone for the first time in a long time.

   And he knew... Suga knew that something was wrong. And it wasn't only the thing that he messed up and Daichi wasn't answering his calls. Suga... He missed the warmth of Daichi's body. The ' _good night_ ' of his. He missed his...  _ex -_  boyfriend.


	15. Epilogue

   That was the way his life has been next few weeks. Bokuto was happy with Akaashi, Kuroo and Daichi were living together now and Suga... Suga's been unhappy, desperate, angry. He didn't knew anything about Daichi. He didn't knew where Daichi is, how he is, why he isn't picking up his phone or answering his text. 

   Daichi was still an important person in Suga's life... But Suga wasn't important person in Daichi's anymore. And that hurt so badly.

   Suga refused to work, to leave his apartment, to eat, to sleep... He refused to live without Daichi. But it didn't seemed like Daichi will ever come back.

   But, of course, Suga couldn't continue like this forever. He had to stand up, take a shower and go out shopping. As if the God himself interposed, at mall Suga met Daichi.

   "Hey..." Suga whispered and pulled Daichi's sleeve.

   "Oh. Suga."

   "Daichi... Please forgive me. Give me a second chance. Come back. Please... I'm terribly sorry..." Suga said. He felt tears in his eyes again.

   "Yeah... Me too. But I can't get back to you Suga. You've been cheating on me and lying to me for a whole six months. I can't just pretend that didn't happened," Daichi said with husky voice. He was really sorry about what happened.

   "Daichi..."

   "I... I wanted to propose that day. But... I don't know. I'm kinda glad I found it out that day. God knows for how long would you keep on lying to both of us."

   "You wanted... Oh God... I'm so sorry," Suga started crying for real now.

   "Well, yeah. I really thought you're the one. But... I was obviously wrong. I'm sorry. I... Have to go now. Kuroo's waiting for me in a car. Goodbye, Koushi."

   Watching him leaving, Suga realized what has really happen.  
He knew, he's been doing something bad, something wrong. He knew he messed up.

   But... somehow didn't realized that he messed up this much. That he really ruined it all.   
Not till Daichi has said this words, till this situation happened, till Daichi left with Suga knowing he won't come back.

   How was it? 

   Bye bye Daichi.  
   Bye bye happy life.  
   Bye bye bright future!

   It seems, that this was really a goodbye to his happy, peaceful life. It was like that from the whole begging.


End file.
